This invention relates to packages containing rolls of strip material such as pressure sensitive adhesive tape which strip material is withdrawn from the package as it is used.
Machines which dispense lengths of strip material or apply lengths of strip material (such as pressure sensitive adhesive tape) to an object from a roll of the strip material typically include a mechanism adapted to engage and rotatably support a hub of the roll. Usually this mechanism includes a friction brake which limits rotation of the roll due to inertia after withdrawal of the strip material is terminated. Such a friction brake cannot be also used to provide a generally uniform tension in the strip material being withdrawn, however, since the tension it provides when the diameter of the roll is large would be substantially less than the tension it would provide when the roll is almost gone. Thus where such a generally uniform tension is desired typically a separate braking mechanism is provided along the path for the strip material adjacent the roll which provides such a predetermined generally constant tension independent of the diameter of the roll from which the strip material is withdrawn. These two mechanisms add cost and complexity to machines using rolls of strip material.
Additionally, large diameter rolls of some types of relatively narrow strip material (e.g. 14-15 inch diameter rolls of 3/8 1/2 inch wide pressure sensitive adhesive tape) present problems during shipment and while the strip material is being withdrawn from them since they telescope easily if their side surfaces are not adequately supported. This is particularly true where there is no adhesion between the coils in a roll, as when the strip material is a pressure sensitive adhesive tape with a liner over the adhesive coated surface of the tape. Also any adhesive exposed on the side surfaces of such rolls of tape will collect dirt which can adversely affect the appearance of the applied tape.